Unrelated ministories
This page has info on many stories that I want to share. Please note that most of them are shown in a gallery. The other major stories get their own section of the page. Major Stories 'Major Story #1' 299DF9E2-950D-47D1-A872-1AD3821CA6AE.jpeg 5DD33845-92EC-47B9-AE3D-31FF64F66B59.jpeg 4CBD6EB4-5359-4059-A083-3720D34DC502.jpeg 6D2B9E60-8BC0-4DF2-9048-D7D783A7FE64.jpeg C90F8097-85E4-4D91-A873-E3A0462D9A37.jpeg A80478BC-AE9D-4E9A-82E7-DBB0D3B41925.jpeg 04275788-5C3D-4AAB-A7F5-14FB926A0AAE.jpeg 8DC8265A-1289-4826-AB27-A5A058F2CD79.jpeg EF50DE2A-6741-4C3C-96CB-AE155F080567.jpeg The story is about a mother who disappears each time she has a day without job or important stuff to do. her daughter, angry to never see her mother, always has a dispute with her for any reason. One day, the daughter said to her mother that she forgot how it is to be young. After a little thinking, the mother decided it was time for her daughter to know. She say to her little "20 year old" girl to meet her at a point of the biggest lake of the country (30 minutes in car) at the next holiday. She explain she will have all the answers to her questions and even more. The day was coming, and the mother left for the lake earlier. On the road, she remember how she was at the age of her daughter. She was exactly the same. Her mother disappeared all time like that, too. But at the day of the revelation, she understood her own mother and forgave all. Once at the point, she went into the water nude instead of with a bra under her hand, she said a mystical chant, saying. "I'm calling the blood inside of me. As my ancestor, I will accept the curse of my family at the time the sun is lighting this country. I will becoming the creature that my soul had wanted to be and will always be feeling the same as her home." Next this words, she quickly sat and felt all of her body change with a great pleasure. Once it ended, she was becoming a mermaid but not only that, she was becoming younger. She was now the same age as the day she transformed for the first time. She thinks mermaids are eternaly young. She moved her tail and had the pleasure to feel herself again. Since becoming a mermaid for the first time, she had the feeling the her human form was the wrong one. Looking at the water she resisted to go swimming. It's seems like an eternity she hadn't swam, but today, she had to wait her daughter. She lied on the wood and soaking up the sun waiting for her daughter come. Know that she thought all of it again, the curse began in the middle age when a mage punished a woman for refusal to serve him. The magic had been inherited by the children of this woman's bloodline. Generation to next generation, the curse remained. Being a descendant of this woman, she is cursed too, but she doesn't feel it as a malediction. She even thought the mage had made something wrong in comparaison to the spell he truly wanted to cast. In contrary, it is so wonderful. Yes, the family birth only cursed some girls, but all of them can becomie some mystical creature. the creature is in function of the girl but it stays in majorly as a hybride girl creature. Once, it was a unicorn, but it's stay had the the only counter-example of the family story. her own mother was an harpy (a bird woman). In any way, the new bodies are always made for the soul and always give a big joy. She had more and more hard work to convince her body to return as a human. Maybe in the next ten or twenty years, she will decide to live as a mermaid forever. She wonders what her daughter will become. Maybe a mermaid too. After all, her favorite movie is splash (the little mermaid's when she was younger), or maybe a centaur because she look's like she loves to run all day... or... She had been interrupted by a cry of stunning. She sat and saw her daughter, who looked at her. The mermaid smiled. She wonder if she had this stupid look too when she been at her place. Because the girl doesn't reconize her, she asked her to come. The mermaid tried not to laugh when she imagined the reaction her daughter will have when she will realized it isn't a girl of her age in a costume. but that her mother into her mermaid body is facing her. 'Major Story #2' Best friends Lara and Ashley were walking on the beach at sunset, when a crazy man kidnapped them. They were taken to their captor’s house and turned into mermaids, leaving their bottoms in shreds, so they would suffer humiliation when they reverted back to human form. Once he did his tests, he decided to do some more research and tied them up in his backyard so they couldn’t move their tails or reach their fins, and then he knocked both girls unconscious. After slowly waking up, the two girls slowly remembered what had happened and where they were. They both realized what transpired last night, and there now trapped predicament. "Lara?" Ashley asked. "How is this possible? I can’t move at all and we both have fish tails!" Ashely looked at her now tied up mermaid friend. "I don't know but I'm scared, what happens if the person who tied us up doesn’t come back? We are half fish now, what will happened when our tails start to dry out?" "I don't know" Lara proclaimed, "But my tail is starting to itch, god, I hate this!" The two mermaids continued to lie there, not knowing what their fate will be, whether they dry up, or get taken for some more experiments or worst. Either way, both girls lay there squirming in their containments, dreading what’s next to come. Minor Stories 'Minor Story #1' 1C0191E3-F531-449C-81A9-D478CCC85E75.jpeg 0265D6F1-2A7C-4907-B4D8-7C43F0E782F8.jpeg AB740316-CE3E-4643-8A60-2B651FD406CD.jpeg 0C4F61F0-8E71-4ECE-AB5B-0D68EE0226E0.jpeg 00158256-6CD8-42CE-82A4-A260E48DFA7F.jpeg DB708D48-BDAC-463F-8DA7-150253E571C3.jpeg A28419D0-0A37-4AC1-BC99-34876FC68718.jpeg 08E73641-246D-4AD2-A86A-D370B62F7BB3.jpeg 1FCE9883-0DE4-4D13-8E51-FD1EEFF98491.jpeg A young woman was sitting on the rocks at sunset and she was turned into a mermaid and her bottoms were ripped apart and had been lost to the sea. The tail of this former human had to remain in order for the woman to keep her modesty. She is not sure if she can get back home in her current condition, but she plans on returning to her house and after she gets her legs back, she will get dressed in a bikini and stay in her backyard. 'Minor Story #2' 62524923-9009-4520-A6EF-075E9E1FDFB6.jpeg 0DEF776A-A7AD-4DEC-B3DF-17FE49503A30.jpeg D417B27A-547F-4A3E-B7DE-9C01CAB70C60.jpeg E4A1009B-0EF1-432A-9109-CAD00CEC18BE.jpeg E412A7DB-1491-4AED-903F-997B9558E9D0.jpeg 272CAE93-58CB-4F94-A9A9-C73B0DFAF171.jpeg 03106392-1995-42A9-B33D-FAC76E2FE6D6.jpeg 8EC6559B-B942-4A6F-815D-BCFFC0E88A9A.jpeg This young woman has a little secret that she was not aware of. She was turned into a mermaid and her bottoms were ripped off during the transformation. Her swimsuit top was turned red and before the tail was finished, the bikini top would stick to her breasts. She had wished she was not a mermaid, but she had a little bit more than her legs gone, like her entire clothing selection being her swimsuits and her underwear. She also has a bikini problem with a mermaid tail in her way home.